Alguien nos despertara
by serieadictacaltorres
Summary: Callie tenia un pasado, Arizona era heterosexual , su encuentro las cambiara.
1. Chapter 1

Era un lunes frio en Seatle , era el primer dia de trabajo de Callie Torres como el nuevo jefe de Ortopedia en el SEATLE MERCY WEST. Desde su llegada a la ciudad, hace una semana atras, entre la busqueda de un nuevo departamento y las lluvias no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar de la nueva ciudad, la cual a partir de ahora seria SU ciudad. Ahora de pie frente al hospital se estaba replanteando sus motivos para estar aca, volvió a analizar una y otra vez si esta era una buena opción, pero se dio cuenta de que era su única opción, tenia que empezar de nuevo tenia que dejar atrás su vida en Miami. Tomo valor y atravesó las puertas, esto no será fácil, estaba sola en una nueva ciudad.

Su primera llamada provenía desde urgencias, un accidente de autobús tenia a todos los médicos y recidentes ocupados. Después de una hora en consulta se vio obligada a entrar en un quiró operando junto a el jefe de plásticos del hospital, el doctor Mark Sloan, un hombre apuesto y muy dedicado a su trabajo pero igual de dedicado a las enfermeras y al coqueteo, ya habían pasado cuatro horas con el hombre cuando el doctor sloan trato de seducir a su compañera.

-asique doctora torres, de donde viene?

-Miami

-y que la trae a nuestra ciudad, porq el cambio de una ciudad tan caliente a esto?dijo mark mientras levantaba la vista señalando el quirofano

-doctor estamos operando preferiría centrarme en mi paciente-dijo frunciedo su seño y al ver la reacción de su compañero agrego sonriendo bajo su barbijo- y dejar la charla para otro momento-por ultimo agrego con un tono sexi -gracias mark

Inmediatamente el otro doctor sonrio y dijo –por supuesto callie

Callie no sabia bien que estaba haciendo, pero estaba segura de que debía hacer nuevos amigos, y si mark sloan quería coquetear ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Una hora mas tarde callie estaba apoyada en el mostrador de recepción cuando marcos se le acerco con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro invitándola a tomar algo al bar de joe. Unos minutos mas tarde, ya sentados junto a la barra callie decidió que iba a dejar de jugar con el pobre hombre que estaba tratando de conquistarla

-sabes marcos, voy a serte sincera, no estoy interesada en ligar contigo, aunque me gustaría tener un amigo por aca. Sorprendido por la confesión marcos se retiro para mirarla a la cara

-puedes decirme porque?- callie por un momento dudo, pero decidió q si quería tenerlo como amigo tenia que ser honesta, lo miro a los ojos y se le acerco al oído de manera sensual y le susurro- porque creo q estamos interesados en lo mismo, me encantan las mujeres- inmediatamente solto una carcajada cuando vio q su compañero se ahogaba con un trago de su bebida. Mark estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, solo dijo oh! Pensé que coqueteabas conmigo antes-

-claro que si marcos, eres muy apuesto la verdad, pero estoy mas interesada en las mujeres hoy en dia –y solto una risita

-bueno, cuando cambies de opinión aca tienes un amigo dijo mientras levantaba una ceja de manera seductora. Luego de eso la charla fue vagando por su trabajo, sus viajes y sus conquistas. Marcos quedo sorprendido cuando callie le confeso que ya había tenido una conquista en la nueva ciudad. Pasaron horas bebiendo y catalogando a todas las mujeres que entraban en el bar.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que callie estaba en la ciudad , todo se estaba acomodando, había conseguido un departamento frente al hospital, en el mismo edificio q mark, con quien se habían echo muy amigo, pasaban las noches saliendo de conquista y durante el dia coqueteaban con todas las enfermeras del estaba contento de haber encontrado alguien como el, una mujer sin problemas, pero no tenia ni idea del drama de su amiga.

Por otro lado callie estaba contenta con su nueva vida, aunque no podía engañarse no había olvidado y sentía un vacio en su pecho, no podía engañarse, le hacia falta ELLA.

Una de esas tantas noches en joe con mark y bebidas vio una rubia que estaba apoyada sobre la barra, inmediatamente esa mujer le vio la cara de callie, estaba mirando a la otra mujer como un león que observa su presa

-ni lo pienses Cal. Dijo mark. Callie saca lo vista de la mujer y la dirigió a su amigo

-que? Es tuya?

-no callie, pero es toda alegre y flores y mariposas, es la jefe de dando una hojeada a la rubia y volviendo su mirada a su amiga agrego , y por lo que se es hetero

-eso no es un problema, soy irresistible, si quiero puedo tenerla y le dio un sorbo a su vaso si dejar de mirar a la rubia

-cuanta confianza torres, pagaría por verte fracasar dijo mientras daba una risa sarcástica

-pagaras todas mis bebidas durante un mes, pero por verme ganar –dijo callie guiniandole un ojo a su amigo que la miro con la boca medio abierta como queriendo decir algo, pero la morena agrego, y los gastos de nuestra primera cita . diciendo esto se giro y camino hacia la rubia que estaba sola en la barra.

Arizona robbins , estaba junto a la barra tomando su trago antes de volver a su vacio el dia todo era risas, flores y colores con sus niños pero en la soledad todo era distinto, volvia a casa sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y antes de que pudiera girarse para ver de quien se trataba la otra persona le hablo al camarero

-joe un tequila para mi y lo mismo para la señorita-dijo callie mientras giraba y le regalaba su mejor sonrisa a la rubia sentada a su lado, quien parecía muy sorprendida y callie se apresuro a hablar-soy callie torres jefe orto y volvió a sonreir

-arizona robbins, peds. Gracias por ofrecer la copa pero ya me estoy yendo. Antes de que pudiera contestar callie la interrumpió

-solo una copa, y si quieres puedes contarme porque nos estas privando de tu hermosa sonrisa, al ver que la rubia estaba a punto de protestar agrego- y después puedo acompañarte a casa, sino queda muy lejos, porq yo no manejo, solo camino – y le regalo una inmensa sonrisa.

Arizona se sorprendió por toda la situación , pero considerando que mañana no trabajaba hasta la tarde decidió quedarse a tomar una copa, además no era como que algo o alguien la esperaba en casa-con una leve sonrisa dijo-trae esa copa joe

Me alegro que cambiaras de opinión -agrego la morena acercando su butaca a la de la rubia, mientras levantaba la vista para ver a mark que estaba detrás con cara de no entender lo que pasaba, al verlo le dedico una sonrisa sobradora mientras con sus labios articulaba un pagaras y volvió a mirar a la rubia.

Bueno, dime porque no estas riendo como cuando caminas por el ala peds, dijo la morena para romper el silencio.

-mmm trabajamos juntas algún caso? Nunca te vi por el ala peds creo –dijo la rubia mientras arrugaba sus labios

-no eh tenido el placer pero es imposible no verte, eres hermosa –dijo y le regalo a la rubia otra de sus sonrisas de conquista

Arizona seguía sin entender, acaso esta mujer estaba coqueteando con ella o simplemente quería hacerla sentir bien, era hermosa la morena, y sexi, y tenia una sonrisa que woow, pero no, a ella le gustan los hombres y seguro que a la morena también, estaba con mark, seguro se acostaba con el.

-hey, donde fuiste? Dijo la morena, al ver que su compañera se había sumergido en sus pensamientos

-oh, aquí, solo algo que tenia en la mente, que decias? Dijo mirando ligeramente a la morocha mientras se concentraba en el vaso que tenia entre las manos

-que eres hermosa Arizona. Además tienes un nombre original, eso me gusta guiñando un ojo

-oh, yoo… gracias! Estaba incomoda, esta mujer estaba definitivamente coqueteando con ella, debía decirle que no le gustaba, a ella le gustan los hombres, pero no podía algo se lo impedía, asiq lo único que pudo agregar fue: mm me voy, me voy…a….ir eh yo invito –y metió la mano en su chaqueta para sacar dinero para pagar las bebidas cuando sintió una mano fuerte que la detuvo, al girar se dio cuenta que la morena también se había parado y que a tenia muy cerca de su cara, podía sentir su aliento a menta mezclado con tequila, debía salir de ahí, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la morena hablo- yo te invite, y ahora te voy a acompañar como prometi- y solto a la rubia dándole una no contesto solo empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y callie salió detrás, cuando paso por al lado de mark le dijo casi en un susurro al oído- tu pagas la cuenta- y salió tras la rubia q ya no se veía .

Hey, Arizona, espera… dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia y le tomaba el hombro haciéndola girar,al ver los ojos azules de la rubia se perdió en su profundidad y después de un tiempo agrego, -dije que te acompañaría, y lo voy a hacer.

Inmediatamente la rubia agrego, no tienes… que… yo puedo ir… sola- le costaba formar frases teniendo a la morena tan cerca, la ponía nerviosa y no sabia porque.

Tienes razón, no tengo… pero quiero- y acercándose un poco mas a la rubia y casi susurrando agrego- quiero… y inclino sus labios rosando los de la rubia , de manera suave y al ver que la rubia no se resistía termino de apoyar sus labios contra los de la rubia, eran suaves y dulces, aunque tenían un poco de sabor a wisky .fue una sensación tan rara la que la invadió q se separo de la rubia, pero lo hizo lentamente para disfrutar lo mas posible de esos no era normal en ella, era apasionada y fuerte, y agresiva en sus conquistas pero este beso había sido todo lo contrario, este había sido otra callie, ella misma se sorprendió de la ternura que ese beso termino de separarse miro fijo a la otra mujer que todavía tenia los ojos cerrados, dios era tan hermosa, quería volver a besarla.

Arizona se estremeció al sentir la forma en que los labios de la morena se fueron acercando a ella, como rozaban los suyos, como se mezclaban sus alientos y quería alejarse, pero no podía , algo la mantenía inmóvil y cuando sintió la boca de la morena completamente obre la suya todos los pensamientos se desvanecieron , eran tan suave , pero la morena empezó a retirarse, y ella no quería, queria que este momento dure mas. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados para no perder la senssacion que la invadía, pero al abrirlo se encontró con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que le rogaban un respuesta y sin saber bien como llevo su mano sobre la mejilla de la morena y se inclino para atraerla en otro beso, un poco mas largo que el primero, mas intenso, pero igual de espectacular. Se besaron asi durante minutos, segundos no podian decirlo pero las dos estaban seguras que era el mejor beso de sus vidas.

Al separarse callie rompió el silencio

-bueno , dime hacia donde caminamos, yo te sigo. Y se giro sin darle la oportunidad a la rubia de que dijera algo. Atónita por lo que había pasado y por la actitud de la morena después del beso dijo: mmm esta bien voy… a tomar… un taxi – su voz temblaba.

Ok, dijo la morena y se volvió : cuidate, nos vemos por ahí… y sin darle tiempo de contestar estaba caminando en la dirección contraria

La rubia se quedo parada, ahí en el medio de la vereda, procesando lo que había pasado, o acaso estaba soñando despierta y nada de todo eso era real, no imposible, ese beso no fue un sueño, fue real, sin dudas. Después de un momento levanto la mano y paro un taxi para dirigirse a su casa. Al llegar se dio una ducha mientras no dejaba de pensar en la morena, en lo que le había dicho, y en el beso, inconscientemente llevo una mano a su boca y rozo sus labios, los cuales hace unos minutos habían sido besados. Al darse cuenta de su actitud aparto la mano –no Arizona, eres hetero, te gustan los hombres, olvidate del beso- lo dijo en voz alta pero la imagen de la morena no salía de su cabeza, iba a dormir y al otro dia iba a averiguar quien era la misteriosa callie torres.

Después del beso callie decidió irse a su casa, algo le había pasado con la rubia, la manera en que se besaron, la sensación y la comodidad de sus labios la no necesitaba esto ahora, ella no iba a involucrarse mas alla de ese beso con Arizona Robbins . no lo haría, no debía, no podía!


	2. Mal entendido

Arizona estaba teniendo un dia terrible, uno de sus pacientes había desmejorado y lo había tenido que horas después de estar en un quirófano se dirigió al mostrador de las enfermeras, quería averiguar algo sobre callie torres y era de dominio publico que las enfermeras eran las encargadas y conocedoras de todos los chismes del hospital, al acercarse vio a collen, su enfermera favorita, Perfecto pensó

-hola collen dijo con una sonrisa

-que necesita doc robbins?

-ehm, nada… dijo dudando, no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer, que iba a pensar la enfermera, vamos robbins tu puedes: en realidad collen quería saber si conoces a la doc torres? Dijo casi en un susurro, estaba incomoda con esto de preguntar por una mujer.

La joven la miro extrañada ante la pregunta: en que aspecto? Como doctor o mas personalmente?

-mmmm como las dos, quiero decir una cosa tiene que ver con la otra o no? Finalmente dijo, tratando de oculatar su interés puramente personal

-buenoo, como medico es excelente dedicado a sus pacientes, no se da por vencida con ellos pero mas personal eh … -collen dudo si debía continuar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Arizona

-personalmente que? Al ver que no respondia agrego: collen?

-no se si soy la persona adecuada para hablar de callie , debido a que ella… ella y yo… como que hemos tenido algo- termino con una mueca en su cara.

-oh, tuvieron una relación? Agrego rápidamente

-no podría decirse que una relación, no fue mas especial de lo que tuvo con joane de derma, sara de orto, la chica de la confitería o la chica de joe- dijo collen con pesar en su vos- a decir verdad , ella es como mark sloan en mujer –y dio una risa sarcaastica ante su propia dicen que tienen algo entre ellos.

Arizona no podía creer lo que escuchaba, callie era una rompe corazones, era como mark, y ella había sido como cualquiera de sus otras conquistas , ahora entendía porq la había besado de esa manera, callie torres era una experta en conquistas y besos, eso debe haber sido una de sus mejores actuaciones, pero nada mas que eso, un movimiento calculado y medida de conquista, oh la pobre chica sola en la barra, dios que fácil había sido, como había caído en eso, si a ella ni siquiera le gustaban las lo mas impactante fue la idea de que callie tenia algo con mark, con el mujeriego sloan.

-doctor robbins? Doctor robins? Dijo la enfermera tratando de cortar la línea de pensamiento de la rubia. Que pasa dc robbins?

-oh nada, solo que voy a trabajar con ella y quería saber algo, gracias por tu ayuda. Y salió rápidamente, dejando a la enfermera confundida en su lugar de trabajo.

Por otro lado callie andaba buscando desesperadamente a su amigo- donde mierda esta mark cuando se lo necesita? Protesto

-me estas extrañando? Dijo mark en tono burlon, dime, como te fue con la rubia? Ahora entiendo porque nunca acepto mis invitaciones

-no paso nada , o si… no se mark- y se dejo caer en una de las camas de la sala de descanzo

-dime que paso, porq ya pague un par de bebidas, tengo derecho a saber-dijo mark mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga

-la bese, ella me beso y yo me fui- callie estaba hablando muy rápido mientras se pasaba sus manos por el pelo- y …. No se mark algo paso

-callie no te estoy entendiendo, no hicieron nasty?

Callie le pego en el hombro a su amigo, por dios mark, no piensas en otra cosa? Claro que no hicimos eso, solo fueron dos besos . termino diciendo calli dando una mirada asesina a su amigo

-ok, porque no avanzaste? Mark se puso seria al ver la actitud de su amiga

-porque me sentí rara, el beso fue tan… no se… fue especial-miro la cara de su amigo para ver si la entendía y continuo. Fue un beso tierno, dulce con miradas intensas, ojitos cerrados y toda esa mierda de las comedias romanticas de la televisión y… yo me asuste

Mark no pudo contener su risa, pero al mirar la cara de aterrada de su amiga agrego- se supone que eso es bueno, que es lo ideal , lo correcto o no?

-si, pero es que eso no me pasa a mi

-a vos no te gusto, no te paso lo mismo que a ella? No entiendo que quieres decir

-que a mi no me pasan esas cosas, no creo en el romanticismo, y el amor y todo esa mierda

-oh mi pequeña torres, cuando toca toca, y tu amiga mia, dejame decirte que creo que ya caíste por completo con esta niña .termino mark dando una sonrisa y un abrazo a su amiga. Se quedaron asi por unos minutos y después agrego cambiando su tono de voz y de manera burlona. Callie quiere novia, que la besen, y la abrazen … pero no pudo terminar porq un puño en su hombro lo hizo gritar de dolor. Que mierda torres, eso dolio

-no te rias mark, o te ira peor, dijo callie con una sonrisa pero manteniendo la expresión dura en su cara.

-ok ok! Vamos Julieta, salgamos a buscar a tu romeo, va romea jajjaa dijo mark mientras abria la puerta para salir de la sala de descanzo. Callie no pudo contener la risa por la ocurrencia de su amigo y largo una carcajada mientras se colgaba de su espalda haciéndolo risas se hicieron mas fuerte, cuando estaban juntos eran una especie de niños grandes y eso le encantaba a callie, tenia un amigo, un hermano.

Arizona seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando vio el objeto de ellos salir de una sala de descanzo con mark sloan, salian riendo y callie se le colgaba, una oleada de celos la invadió, ella quería ser quien le provocara esa alegría a la morena, quería sus manos sobre ella no sobre mark de esta escena no le quedaban dudas, callie y mark eran amantes.

Antes de que la vean se metió en un deposito, no quería un mes desde el beso, un mes desde que tenia la sospecha, pero ahora lo confirmo y le dolia, callie estaba con mark. Porque le importaba a ella no le gustaban las mujeres, va, para ser sincera consigo misma, en este momento no le gustaba ningún hombre o mujer, va si le gustaba alguien, una morena que parecía no recordar su existencia, había pasado un mes, y no la había buscado.

Dime que la viste-

-a quien cal? Dijo mark sacándose a su amiga de arriba.

-arizona- dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio-estaba en el pasillo, y agrego en un tomo mas nostálgico –se la veía triste.

-oh tu compañera de beso no importante! Dijo mark burlándose de su amiga-ve a buscarla

-mmm mark estas cambiando, no te tenia como consejero sentimental . dijo callie en un tono divertido.

Su amigo levanto una ceja de manera sexi y le dijo: no te imaginas porque lo hago? Quiero conocer los detalles sucios después

No cambias mark, me voy! Y se giro para irse cuando alcanzo a escuchar a su amigo que grito quiero detalles!


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había decidido buscar a Arizona, pero no la encontraba, y estaba segura de que la rubia la estaba evitando, pero hoy era el día, tenían a un paciente juntas. Una niña de 11 años con fractura de fémur. Ella estaba emocionada y nerviosa por su encuentro con la rubia, de repente mientras iba por el ala peds la vio, pero no estaba sola, un hombre de unos treinta y pocos la tenia de la cintura, hablaban y se reían, Callie no se podía mover, quedo paralizada por la escena, y como remate la rubia se pone de puntitas y le da un beso apasionado al hombre. Inmediatamente los celos se apoderaron de ella, alguien más disfrutaba de esos labios suaves y rojizos, inmediatamente el orgullo apareció en su rescate, y se dijo: Callie ella no importa, que más te da lo que haga-

En las últimas dos semanas Arizona se encontró envuelta en una montaña de emociones, primero descubrir las conquistas de Callie y luego su ex, Max había vuelto a buscarla, hacia más de un año que no eran pareja pero cada tanto volvían a encontrarse y fingían que nada había pasado, seguían siendo los mejores amigos, los amantes de siempre. Pero esta vez algo cambio, no se sintió de la misma manera con Max, por lo menos no en la intimidad, y su compañero se dio cuenta.

-que pasa Arizona? En que anda tu mente? Pregunto inclinándose sobre la rubia para ver su cara

-mm nada Max, dijo y le dio un beso profundo para que olvidara la pregunta

-no me mientas, te pasa algo o alguien? Dijo levantando una ceja

-no puedo mentirte verdad, pero es que… ni yo sé lo que me pasa… Dios

.cuéntame, soy tu amigo después de todo no?

-claro que sí, pero no sé si es adecuado, hablar de esto… con… vos

-dale dime, quien es el afortunado?

-ese es el problema, no es el afortunado

Max puso cara de no entender y la interrumpió, no entiendo ari, se mas clara

-lo voy a decir rápido, me gusta una mujer- miro a su amigo que estaba boquiabierto, no podía creer que le había admitido a alguien (más que ella misma) que le gustaba Callie y mucho- va… creo que me gusta… no se estoy hecha un lio Max, y ella… ella me beso y fue hace como un mes y ahora no me habla, va ni la vi en el hospital y ella es una coqueta y tiene novio y yo… yo… solo me gusta… dios que voy a hacer… -Arizona divagaba sin prestar atención a su amante

-Arizona tranquila, dijo abrazando fuerte a la rubia- respira y cuéntame bien esa historia-Arizona se acomodo en el abrazo y se relajo, y empezó a contar toda la historia, que no era mucha de todos modos y después de un momento de silencio hablo.

-Oh, no debí contarte, es demasiado

-noo, es solo que… ufff… es caliente… tu y una latina woow -dijo su amigo emitiendo una sonrisa picarona. Ella le dio un golpecito y agrego, eso es todo en lo que pensabas mientras te contaba todo mi drama? Eres terrible

-puedes culparme? Mil imágenes saltaron en mi cabeza jaja, pero no entiendo cual es el problema, porque no la buscas y le dices q te gusta?

-no escuchaste que es una conquistadora profesional, yo no le intereso, solo quería un polvo y ni eso le di- La cara de la rubia cayo al instante, pensando en lo buena amante que debe ser Callie y que seguro Mark disfruta de su excelencia, este ultimo pensamiento la enfureció y exclamo,-porque le gusta ese prostituto?

Su amigo no pudo contener la risa y mirándola a los ojos le dijo- debes decirle que te gusta y listo, si no te da una oportunidad ella se lo pierde- le dio un beso en los labios- pensabas en ella cuando estábamos juntos hace un rato no?

-lo siento, pero sí, yo soy un lio, ni siquiera sé que soy, soy gay? No claro que no pero… me gusta… es en lo único que pienso… dios Max ayúdame, a mi me gustan los hombres, que me pasa?

-tranquila, porque tienes que etiquetarte Arizona? el amor es amor, no importa el sexo… deja de ser tan conservadora, esta mujer definitivamente te gusta-le dio una sonrisa mientras levantaba una ceja –y mucho, díselo.

-creo que te amo, eres increíble, lo sabes no?

-por supuesto-y la abrazo- ahh mañana voy contigo al hospital, quiero conocer a esa latina que te enloqueció, ahora a dormir, pero primero vamos a vestirnos, está claro que acá ya no va a pasar nada jaja

Arizona le dio un recorrido a su amigo por toda el ala peds esperando toparse con la latina, pero no lo logro. Estaban charlando cuando fueron interrumpidos por el celular de Max.

-Lo siento ari debo irme-dijo tomándola en un abrazo cariñoso y se acerco a el oído de la rubia-me quedo con ganas de conocerla- automáticamente los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas

-gracias max, te quiero – mientras le dio un beso en los labios, sabía que sería el ultimo, no mas max en su vida, había quedado claro después de su tiempo juntos que ya no existía la misma atracción.

-bien, nos vemos, suerte! Con esto Max se fue por el pasillo dejando sola a Arizona. Cuando ella se giro hacia la estancia de las enfermeras vio a la latina de pie, observándola, oh dios! Cuanto había visto? Había llegado a ver a Max? El beso? Ojala que no… Arizona saco su mejor sonrisa y se acerco tímidamente a la morena.

-qué tal si te invito un café y me cuentas porque no estás sonriendo como cuando caminas por tu ala orto? Arizona no podía creer lo que había salido de su boca, estaba invitando a Callie, coqueteando con ella, al darse cuenta sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer mientras miraba a una morena atónita, que no emitía sonido, a caso la habría escuchado- Callie?

-mm no es necesario el café, te voy a decir lo que me pasa- no callie no puedes admitir que estas celosa y quedar como una tonta, debes guardar tu rabia- estoy cansada, eso me pone de mal humor y me saca la sonrisa, es todo… -giro al mostrador para tomar la carta de su paciente – trabajamos?

Arizona se quedo helada con la frialdad que le respondió la latina, pero algo le decía que en el fondo estaba ocultándole algo mas, serian celos, la habrá visto? Era tan linda de matorrales y con el ceño fruncido, contrólate ari, debes trabajar- claro Doctora Torres

La atención al paciente fue muy incómoda, casi no se hablaron y evitaron mirarse. Al terminar Callie salió hacia un sala de descansó, estaba agotada y la escena de Arizona con ese hombre la había afectado más de lo que quería admitir. Después de unos minutos cuando estaba a punto de dormirse sintió que la puerta se abría y que alguien estaba entrando en la sala.

Tengo que entrar, ella está ahí, se dijo Arizona e ingreso a la sala. Al entrar vio que la morena estaba de espalda a la puerta y no pudo contener sus ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos, por lo tanto junto valor y se deslizo por detrás de la morena apretándola en un abrazo. Automáticamente sintió que Callie se tensaba pero un minuto después se relajo al escuchar hablar a Arizona.

-creo que una mujer como tu no debería estar durmiendo sola, nunca –le susurro al oído y bajando una octava para sonar mas sexi agrego-por eso estoy aquí hermosa- Callie se había perdido en el abrazo, en las palabras, el sentir tan cerca la respiración de la rubia, le parecía que estaba soñando, pero fuera lo que fuese se moría de ganas de besar a la rubia, asiqué en un solo movimiento se dio vuelta y se coloco encima de la mujer más pequeña, al ver sus ojos descubrió que podía perderse en ellos y le recordaron a Erica, y a su vida y su expresión que sucedió después fue un gran error, pero sus palabras salieron de manera automática, sin filtro y sin medir el daño que causarían en la otra mujer.

-mm tienes suerte-dijo Callie poniendo un beso suave sobre la mejilla de Arizona haciéndola estremecer, Arizona se sintió en el cielo por un momento, el cuerpo de Callie se acoplaba al de ella, estaban tan bien juntos, pero unas duras palabras la llenaron de ira- porque tengo ganas de un rapidito Arizona.

Casi de un solo movimiento Arizona se levanto, no podía creer lo que Callie hacia, la trataba como a una cualquiera- Vamos Arizona, no viniste a eso? Te quieres sacar las ganas conmigo como yo contigo…- Al escuchar esto la ira la invadió y le dio una bofetada a callie gritando- Eres una idiota doctora Torres!- salió dando un portazo, dejando a una callie estupefacta en la habitación, que había hecho? porque había tratado así a Arizona? Si estaba claro que quería algo más que un rapidito con ella. Callie eres una idiota se dijo y fue en busca de Arizona, pero cuando estaba a mitad de pasillo hacia el ala peds su busca sonó, un 911, Arizona tendría que esperar-

No podía creer lo que Callie le había dicho, estaba claro que ella quería sexo con Callie, pero no era solo eso, no quería un rapidito quería mas. Por suerte su día había terminado, se iría a casa y podría llorar tranquila junto a una botella de vino.


	4. Chapter 4

Eran pasadas las 11 de la noche cuando sintió el timbre de su casa, la verdad no quería atender pero a esta hora, tan tarde podría ser una emergencia, asique se levanto de su sofá aun con la botella en la mano y abrió la puerta, Callie estaba ahí, parada mojada y tiritando de frio.

-imaginate esto, estoy realizando un sueño profesional, soy el jefe de mi departamento, estoy creando cartílago artificial cuando una rubia sexi entra a mi vida, nos besamos y es como la cosa más increíble que me había pasado nunca pensando que había sentido lo mismo voy a buscarla y la veo riendo y besando a un hombre, y me enojo y la trato mal, y me arrepiento mucho, porque ella es en lo único en que pienso y quiero pedirle disculpas, por eso camino alrededor de una hora bajo la lluvia y acá estoy Arizona, perdóname, me gustas mucho…-Termino agregando una leve sonrisa.

Arizona no podía creer lo que veía y lo que escuchaba de los labios de esa morena, seria cierto o el vino le estaba haciendo efecto, no definitivamente esta era Callie pidiéndole disculpas a las 23:30 de la noche, mojada en la puerta de su casa, Oh mojada, estaba mojada, podría enfermarse, casi sin pensarlo la tomo del brazo y la hizo entrar, la latina no entendía lo que estaba pasando y se quedo junto a la puerta ahora cerrada esperando que Arizona hable.

-dios Callie, tu estás loca, definitivamente no estas bien. Le dijo en un tono que mezclaba rabia, enojo, preocupación y ternura todo a la vez- como se te ocurre venir bajo la lluvia? -

- no has escuchado nada de lo que dije Arizona?- pregunto la latina con pesar en su voz, esto derritió a Arizona quien se acerco tomando la mano de Callie y dijo- estas mojada y temblando, primero vas a darte una ducha y después hablaremos - dirigió a Callie al cuarto de baño señalándole las toallas y unas ropas suyas que podrían quedarle bien, luego se retiro.

Media hora más tarde Callie sale del cuarto mirando hacia la sala donde estaba Arizona, se acerco diciendo.

-en verdad Arizona siento mucho la manera en que te trate, es solo que… estaba herida… celosa al verte besar a alguien más, yo … uhmmm no sé lo que me pasa contigo pero… estoy segura de que no es solo un rapidito como dije… yo hum- Arizona no podía contener la sonrisa en su cara al escuchar divagar a Callie, esa mujer fuerte que la había besado a minutos de conocerla, era tan linda con el pelo húmedo y en su ropa, dios, al verla así estaba segura de le gustaban las mujeres, por lo menos una , esta mujer, asique sin pensarlo más se puso de pie frente a Callie y la beso. Este beso fue más agresivo, todavía tenía algo de rabia de las dos mujeres y dolor pero a medida que los minutos pasaron se fue volviendo más tierno mas apasionado, como si ambas se fueran curando las heridas con sus labios. Al separase en busca de aire apoyaron sus frentes una sobre la otra.

-oh Callie estas caliente –exclamo preocupada Arizona

-solo cuando tu estas cerca hermosa - contesto en un tono juguetón y buscando nuevamente los labios de Arizona, que se retiro y apoyo su mano sobre una latina con mala cara.

-Callie tienes fiebre, mucha fiebre. Dirigiendo a Callie hasta el cuarto agrego -Vamos necesitas descansar- Al ver que iba a protestar agrego –en mi cama, por favor hermosa…- termino con una sonrisa con hoyuelos que derritieron a la morena quien se dejo arrastrar hasta la cama.

Ambas mujeres quedaron rendidas a los pocos minutos de llegar a la cama, el día había sido muy agotador.

El reloj marcaba las 7 am cuando Arizona despertó con un poco de dolor de cabeza por el llanto y el vino. Definitivamente el vino que estaba tomando antes de que Callie llegara. Oh Callie- el recuerdo de la morena en su puerta la hizo estremecer y se dio la vuelta para encontrársela cara a cara. Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros y pudo ver como la otra mujer comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, unos ojos color chocolate que la hacían derretir, y sin pensarlo se acerco y tomo la boca de la morena en un beso suave que termino rápido, y apoyando sus frentes susurro -buenos días hermosa.

Callie se sintió volar al tener tan dulce despertar, y tomo a la rubia en sus brazos y con lagrimas en los ojos le susurro al oído- siento haber sido tan estúpido, lo siento mucho Arizona- sin pensarlo, se paró de la cama, tomo su bolsa y salió del departamento. Arizona seguía en la cama tratando de entender lo que pasaba, escucho la puerta cerrarse y una sensación de vacío la invadió. No entendía que había pasado, la morena la había dejado sin decir ni una palabra. No podía seguir en su cama tenía que ir a buscar a la morena y aclararle un par de cosas, no podía besarla, abrazarla de esa manera y salir huyendo.

Callie estaba acomodándose en su sofá, repasando cada detalle de la noche anterior y esta mañana cuando sonó el timbre, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y estaba decidida a no abrir cuando escucho la voz de quien llamaba del otro lado. – Calliope Torres abre la maldita puerta , se que estas ahí! -Era Arizona, que hacia golpeando su puerta? La única forma de saber era abrir.

-Que quieres ari… - fue interrumpida por una boca que la besaba frenéticamente, haciéndole temblar las piernas. Después de unos minutos ambas estaban sin aire, por lo cual se separaron y Arizona se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro, y se volvió hacia Callie –Ahora escúchame lo que voy a decirte Calliope, no puedes venir a mi casa en la noche, bajo la lluvia y decir que lo sientes, no puedes besarme, abrazarme en la mañana y luego salir de mi casa sin decir una palabra, somos grandes no podemos comportarnos como niños, asique estoy acá para dejarte en claro muchas cosas, si me besas te quedas, si me abrazas te quedas , si dices lo siento te quedas , entiendes? Y si no puedes hacer esto porque a lo mejor no estás interesada, porque a lo mejor solo querías un momento y a lo mejor no te quieres quedar … yo seguro que entendí mal y tu no no quieres esto- Los nervios la invadían y se dio cuenta que divagaba, mientras que una morena la miraba sorprendida. Callie estaba sin palabras, que le estaba ofreciendo Arizona? Que le proponía? Ella sentía un calor en su pecho al escucharla divagar pero no podía decir una palabra asique opto por tomar a la rubia en sus brazos, la miro a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, sabía que ya no podría huir de ellos, estaba enamorada de esta mujer. Y mientras la aceptación de esta nueva realidad la invadía beso la hermosa mujer que tenía delante de ella, fue un beso suave, cargado de emociones, cuando el beso termino la abrazo con más fuerza y susurro. –mmm creo que ahora me tengo que quedar – soltó una risita.

–si quieres dijo Arizona casi con temor.

Callie busco los ojos azules y sin dudar agrego -Quiero- y planto un beso en la frente de Arizona, y siguió diciendo quiero mientras plantaba besos por toda la cara de la rubia provocándole una sonrisa que la enamoraba mas -

-bueno, no soy tan fácil, ahora vas a tener que llevarme a una cita-dijo Arizona

-oh claro que eres fácil, te compre una copa y me diste un beso, con la cena que planeo vas a tener que ser muy generosa en la cama niña -contesta Callie guiñándole un ojo sin darse cuenta del efecto de sus palabras sobre Arizona, quien se desprende de su abrazo y se aleja. Las palabras de la morena le hacían daño, la hacían dudar del interés real de Callie. Esta última se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de la rubia y la tomo en sus brazos.

-ven aquí que quiero otros besos-

Arizona no pudo evitar lo siguiente- Callie puedes dejar de tratarme como si solo fuera un objeto para saciar tus ganas por favor-

-Que hice ahora? Pregunto, asombrada por el enojo de la rubia.

-Que hiciste? Que hiciste? Lo único de lo que estás hablando es de cómo compras mis besos con alcohol y como planeas cambiar una cena por sexo, que crees que me hace sentir eso? –la rubia estaba gritando, Calliope tenía la capacidad de sacarla de quicio.

-está mal hablar de querer besar a mi súper novia que está muy caliente? no puedes culparme por querer hacer el amor contigo, porque eso es lo que quiero, no solo sexo como tú dices.

Ante esas palabras, Arizona se quedo atónita, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Callie la llamaba su novia, y quería hacer el amor con ella. Su boca se abrió y se cerró unas cuantas veces antes de que pudo decir- soy tu… novia?

-claro que si -al ver la cara inexpresiva de la rubia agrego-solo si quieres claro.

Arizona seguía en silencio tratando de creer que todo era verdad, y no una de sus fantasías, de verdad Callie Torres, la hermosa y caliente Callie Torres le estaba pidiendo ser su novia.

-si Calliope, por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia.-se tiro a los brazos de la morena plantando un beso apasionado. Cuando se separaron la morena dijo- mira ari, yo soy nuevo en todo esto de las relaciones, y la verdad no sé cómo tratar correctamente a una novia y encima tu, que eres hermosa y todo lo que alguien puede desear, cuando te tengo cerca los nervios me invaden y a veces voy a meter la pata, voy a decir frases estúpidas, pero quiero que entiendas que de verdad quiero esto, nos quiero juntas, asique por favor, discúlpame por las veces que voy a meter la pata contigo y prométeme que no te vas a alejar por eso, simplemente habla conmigo, dime lo que te molesta-

- está bien, creo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo con tal de tener ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo en mi cama unas cuantas noches a la semana- Arizona dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a su novia-Callie levantando una ceja agrego-es un trato y volvió a besar a la rubia, ahora su novia!


	5. Chapter 5

Había pasado un mes desde que Callie y Arizona estaban juntas, todo era perfecto, hasta que esta mañana una mujer entro en el hospital.

Eran las 9:30 am cuando Érica han entro en el hospital, víctima de un accidente automovilístico. Por suerte no fue tan grave unos magullones y una pierna quebrada, pero su hijo de unos 6 años era otra cosa, sufrió un grave golpe en la cabeza y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre en una herida abdominal. Inmediatamente fueron paginados Derek Sheperd, Arizona y Callie para hacerse cargo de ambos y también fue llamada Bailey-

-Que tenemos? Grita Arizona

-niño de unos 6 años con herida en la cabeza y el abdomen-responde una enfermera

-para que estoy aquí entonces? Pregunta Callie sin entender su llamado

-tú ve al lado, donde está la madre del niño con una herida en la pierna- ok dice Callie y sale-

Entra en la otra habitación y ve a Bailey con la carta de la paciente en la mano, pero ella no necesita hacer eso, conoce la historia clínica de esta mujer y si su mente no la traiciona conoce perfectamente al pequeño niño de la otra habitación

-toma la carta Torres! -grita Bailey

Pero Callie no la toma y empieza a hablar: Erica Hann 35 años de edad … -y continua recitando toda la historia clínica de la mujer mientras la mira directo a los ojos, la otra mujer se queda estática, tampoco puede creer la mujer que tiene en frente, su mujer.

Bailey está sin palabras, no entiende lo que pasa-Callie la conoces?

-no puedo atenderla, pagina a Chank- y diciendo esto recuerda al niño y sale corriendo a la otra habitación.

Al entrar ve que el niño entro en paro y Arizona está haciendo lo posible por traerlo de vuelta, sin pensarlo salta hacia él y toma su mano y con las lagrimas en los ojos le suplica que vuelva a ella-

-Despierta Jhon, estoy aquí vamos, ven, soy yo, por favor Jhon. El resto de los doctores no pueden entender lo que pasa pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de monitor que indica que el niño está de vuelta

-debemos operar ya- grita Derek mientras sale empujando la camilla con el niño hacia el quirófano junto a Arizona-

-Por favor no lo dejes ir-dice en sollozos Callie mientras toma a Arizona por el brazo

-hare todo lo posible! -con eso sale rumbo al quirófano. Su mente la esta atormentando, quien era el niño, porque a Callie le afecto tanto, porque conoce su nombre? Pero ahora iba a tener que dejar eso de lado para poder salvarlo-

En la parte de arriba del quirófano esta Callie, mirando con atención y rezando sin parar.

5 horas después, la operación había terminada y el niño se había salvado. Callie por fin había podido respirar, y se dirigía a la habitación donde estaba Erica. Cuando llego se encontró con Arizona que estaba dentro, poniéndola al tanto del estado de su hijo.

-como esta? dijo Erica mirando fijamente hacia Callie, quien la miro a los ojos sin decir palabra- dime como esta Cal? Por favor!

-creo que es mejor que su doctora te de los detalles y después podemos hablar Erica.

-noo, quiero que tu me digas como esta mi hijo, sabes que no entiendo todo lo del rollo medico, asique mírame y dime que Jhon está bien, por favor- su mirada de suplica estremeció a Callie que se acerco a tomar la mano y se pendió en los ojos verdes que la miraban.

-el va a estar bien, hubo un par de complicaciones en la sala pero aquí la doctora Robinns no lo dejo ir. Ahora está en una sala en terapia pero lo está haciendo bien, tranquila yo estoy con él , yo no me voy a mover de su lado.- Lagrimas caían por las mejilla de las dos mujeres, que se habían olvidado por completo de la presencia de Arizona en el otro extremo de la habitación

Desde el otro lado Arizona contemplaba la escena, y seguía aturdida por la cercanía y la manera en que las otras mujeres se miraban. Y asi decidió salir de ahí, su presencia no era necesaria.

Torres! –grito Bailey- se puede saber porque no atendió a la mujer y mando al jefe de departamento a ver una lección menor?

-es que… conozco a la paciente-dijo Callie nerviosa, tratando de ocultar su verdadera relación con la otra mujer

-eso quedo claro cuando me recito su historia clínica, pero eso no impide que la atendiera-

Callie se dio cuenta de que Bailey no la iba dejar tranquila hasta q le diera la respuesta que quería. Miro a Mark y tomo valor

-no puedo atenderla, porque es mi esposa, no podemos atender a la familia

Todo el mundo quedo boquiabierto, Callie Torres tenía un esposa, pero como nadie sabía nada, hacía tiempo que estaba en el hospital y nunca nadie se había enterado de eso.

-Oh! Fue lo único que pudo exclamar Bailey y se fue. Mark todavía miraba con la boca abierta.

-Estoy ofendido, como es que soy su mejor amigo y no sabía que tenía una esposa? Una hermosa esposa, con un niño- dijo Mark

-es complicado Mark- dijo Callie y una lágrima caía por su mejilla

-está bien, shh, está bien, dime cuando quieras. Y la abrazo con fuerza- debes decirle a Robinns antes de que le diga alguna enfermera entrometida.

-cierto! Pero no sé como Mark, no lo va a entender, me va a odiar-

-solo ve y hazlo, es mejor que lo sepa por ti.

Después de buscar durante media hora encontró a Arizona en una sala de descansó. Estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared y mirando hacia la puerta. Callie entro y en silencio se sentó a su lado.

-dime lo que piensas? Dijo casi en un susurro

-mil teorías pasan por mi cabeza Callie, asique será mejor que me digas que fue todo eso en urgencias-su tono era frio, distante

-no sé por dónde empezar Arizona -ya podía sentir lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas-

-solo dilo-dijo Arizona ahogando todo sus sentimientos- es una exnovia? -Sus palabras le dolían en la garganta

Callie sabía que tenía que decirlo ya, Arizona estaba sufriendo con la duda-lo siento Arizona, lo siento mucho de verdad

-Dime, ya! pidió Arizona entre llantos , esa disculpa anticipaba una mala noticia, algo que no le iba a gustar

-ella es mi esposa! -dijo Callie casi con pesar-

Pasaron minutos que parecían horas, Arizona no respondió, se quedo muda. Callie trato de tocarla para sentir para ver que la estaba escuchando, pero Arizona se retiro.

No podía creer, Callie estaba casada, su mujer estaba en una sala de este hospital, y su hijo también, ohh tenía un hijo. Era ese niño de Callie también oh no podía con todo esto, era demasiado para ella, asique lo único que pudo hacer fue huir, huir de Callie, de la situación, de su amor, huir de todo aunque sea por ahora, y sin decir palabras se paro y salió de la habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado dos días desde que Callie le había confesado a Arizona que Erica era su esposa y no había tenido noticias de la rubia, al parecer la estaba esquivando. Solo un par de veces la cruzo en la habitación de Jhon pero no se hablaron, fueron como dos extraños, y Callie no la culpaba, sabía que era algo difícil lo que le había soltado pero quería por lo menos, tener la oportunidad de explicarle todo los detalles de su pasado, de su matrimonio, pero este no era el momento, Arizona necesitaba tiempo y ella se lo iba a dar , aunque eso la lastimara. Además tenía que estar al pendiente de Jhon, su madre no podía hacerlo ya que estaba en otra cama de hospital recuperándose de sus propias lesiones. Eso la tenía muy angustiada, supuestamente Jhon tendría q haber despertado ya, pero no lo hacia y nadie sabía como explicarlo. Callie había pasado los dos últimos días turnándose entre la habitación de Jhon y de Erica, casi no había tenido tiempo de ir a su cara, pero estas personas eran importantes para ella y los iba a cuidar, no importa que.

Arizona nunca había visto tan triste a la morena, fue testigo de cómo se desvivió en atenciones para jhon, casi nunca salía de ahí, siempre estaba rezando para que el niño despertara, esto consumía a Arizona por dentro, no quería ver sufrir a su novia. Aunque a como estaban las cosas ya no sabía lo que eran ella y Callie y eso también la lastimaba, se sentía dolida, traicionada pero no podía negar que la morena ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, quería que le explicara porque jugó con ella y después de eso se iba a olvidar de la latina traicionera. No entendía en que momento su vida se había desarmado para convertirse en esto, de ser una mujer heterosexual con una relación a ser la amante de una mujer casada.

Callie estaba sosteniendo la mano de Jhon como siempre cuando sintió que el niño estaba despertando.

-oh Jhon soy yo, soy Calliope

-cal? –dijo el niño en un susurro apenas audible

-si si… acá estoy bebe-sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-por que lloras Cal?

-o no es nada, solo que me asustaste un poco, pero son lagrimas de felicidad. Se acerco y tomo al niño en sus brazos muy fuerte.

-veo que estas despierto jhon-dijo Arizona al entrar en la habitación-soy el doctor Robbins, soy tu doctora, y me alegro mucho de que estés despierto.

-oh gracias doctor-y volvió su mirada a Callie-te extrañe mucho cal-y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-lo sé, lo siento mucho, pero aquí estoy hermoso-Callie volvió a abrazar al niño- y nunca voy a dejarte, somos nosotros contra el mundo , lo sabes no?

-claro… -una sonrisa se planto en la cara de Jhon iluminando toda la habitación

-voy a dejar que la doctora te revise mientras voy a buscar a tu mami, de acuerdo? El niño solo asintió y Callie salió en busca de Érica

Cinco minutos después Callie traía empujando la silla de ruedas de Érica, quien venía con lagrimas en los ojos, en busca del abrazo de su niño

-oh gracias a dios que estas bien-dijo Érica acercándose lo más posible a la cama de jhon para darle un medio abrazo-

-mama me aprietas-y soltó una sonrisita-

Rápidamente Callie se acerco y tomo al niño en sus brazos y tomo la mano de Érica

-ves, está bien-dijo tratando de consolar a la mama asustada-ya no llores o lo vas a asustar y le regalo una sonrisa

Arizona otra vez se sintió desplazada, Callie no había ni notado que ella estaba en la habitación y era lógico, estaba más preocupada por su familia. Al verlos así , como verdadera familia un montón de emociones invadieron a Arizona, los celos de que otra mujer tocara a su Callie, de que alguien más robara sus sonrisas, la nostalgia de que no había lugar en la vida de Callie para ella, nunca iba a tener una familia con Calliope, porque Callie ya la tenia. No pudo contenerse y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla mientras contemplaba la escena y sin decir más salió disparada de la habitación rumbo a una sala de descansó, para poder llorar en soledad.

Callie alcanzo a ver la mirada de pena que tenia la rubia, y vio la lagrima que caía y se sintió tan culpable, sabía que ella había ocasionado esas lagrimas en la rubia y eso le dolía mas, pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, tenía que buscarla y explicarle todo. Esta noche la buscaría y le diría todo lo que la rubia quisiera saber. Mientras tanto podía disfrutar de este hermoso niño en sus brazos, recién ahora, teniéndolo en sus brazos se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Todavía tenía que hablar con Érica sobre eso, no quería seguir alejada del niño, ya no más, tenía que dejar de huir y empezar a acomodar su vida, lo primero era hablar con su novia.

Arizona estaba tirada en el medio de su cama, con los ojos hinchados de lo que había llorado cuando sintió el timbre, pero decidió dejarlo sonar, no quería ver a nadie. Volvieron a tocar dos veces más. Ahora la rubia estaba furiosa de que estaban interrumpiendo su levanto y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué? –grito al abrir la puerta, pero al instante su cara se cayó, Callie estaba parada ahí, en su puerta- unos días antes hubiera saltado hacia afuera plantando un beso en los labios de la morena pero ahora, todo era distinto- que quieres acá Calliope?

-quiero hablar contigo Arizona

-pero yo no quiero escucharte, lo único que quiero hacer es gritarte golpearte por lo que hiciste de mi

-hazlo, lo que quieras Arizona pero no me voy a ir sin que hablemos, por favor necesito contarte todo

-creo q es un poco tarde para que me cuentes que tienes una esposa y un hijo-la rubia se paso la mano por sus pelos y grito-por dios Callie tienes una familia! Como alguien oculta eso? Qué clase de persona deja a su hijo?

-puedo responderte lo que quieras pero déjame pasar, por favor Arizona. Yo te quiero tanto como hace una semana o quizás más, tu eres mi novia Ari.

-noo noo… no me digas que me quieres y que soy tu novia cuando estas casado Callie. Y no me lo dijiste! –el tono de la rubia era cada vez mas fuerte- no se le miente a quien se quiere!

-déjame hablarte por favor… puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, quiero arreglar esto

-pasa- y se corrió dándole lugar a la morena-creo que por lo menos merezco saber porque jugaste conmigo

Callie entro y se dirigió hacia el sillón y se sentó esperando que Arizona haga lo mismo. Estaban una en cada extremo del sofá, Callie sintió que el espacio era inmenso y eso le hizo estremecer el corazón, y saber que ella era la culpable aun mas-habían estado en silencio por varios minutos ninguno sabia que decir hasta que Arizona rompió el silencio.

-bueno ya estas adentro, ahora dame mi explicación así puedo cerrar esto y seguir con mi vida-el tono de frustración, y rabia era evidente en la voz de la rubia

-ok… dijo Callie y dejo escapar un suspiro- que quieres saber? No sé por dónde empezar…

-que te parece diciéndome porque diablos no me dijiste que tenias familia?

-espera Arizona, no es tan sencillo. Si Érica es mi esposa pero no es mi mujer, solo seguimos casadas porque el divorcio es un trámite muy largo y aun no está el acta del juez. Yo no estoy con ella desde hace tiempo. Desde antes de venir a esta ciudad. Y en cuanto a jhon lo amo, es un niño hermoso pero no es mi hijo, cuando conocí a Érica jhon tenía 2 años. Por un tiempo fuimos una especie de familia pero ya no.

Arizona estaba tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaba, no podía creer en las palabras de Callie.

-por que no me lo dijiste? Pregunto secamente

-porque no se lo dije a nadie, porque todo lo de Érica me dolía, y vine a Seatle para buscar un nuevo comienzo, quería dejar todo atrás

-no se puede empezar una relación a base de mentiras Callie- Arizona se paro y daba vueltas por la sala

-lo se, pero yo no quise mentirte, yo tampoco pude controlar lo que me paso con vos Arizona. Yo solo quería estar contigo y no podía esperar un año mas a que este el divorcio listo para estar contigo

-debiste decir algo por dios! Esto no es que me ocultaste que no te gustan los sándwiches, me ocultaste tu familia Callie

-ya te dije que no era sencillo para mi

-y crees que es sencillo ahora para mi aceptar esto ¿ contéstame? Como crees que me siento? Noo… no adivines, te lo voy a decir me siento como una mierda Callie, porque tu me pusiste en este maldito lugar de la amante, en eso me convertiste en una tramposa-la ira invadía Arizona y los gritos y las lagrimas se hacían mas fuerte-porque diste vuelta mi vida?

-lo siento Arizona, y no me cansare nunca de decírtelo, y lo voy a hacer todos los días de mi vida si es necesario hasta que me escuches y me des otra oportunidad, porque estoy enamorada de ti Arizona y tu lo estas de mi asique no te voy a dejar.

-y que piensa tu esposa de que estas enamorada de otra mujer Calliope? Dime…

-ya te dije que es mi esposa solo porque aun no sale el divorcio, nada mas

-y cuáles son los motivos del divorcio, alguna otra mujer de la cual te enamoraste antes de mí y a tu mujer no le gusto-

-para ahí Arizona, no te voy a permitir que me llames tramposo y sabes que… si crees eso de mi quizás es mejor que no me gaste en explicarte las cosas… no se le puede hablar a quien no quiere oír. Con esto se paro y salió del departamento.

Arizona se tiro en el sillón y le dio rienda suelta a su llanto y repaso lo que había escuchado una y otra vez. Pero no podía creer en lo que Callie le decía.


	7. Chapter 7

Nota de autor: hola! Quería comentarles que la historia está prácticamente escrita ya, solo que se me está complicando subir los capítulos por un tema de tiempos pero lo voy a ir haciendo más seguido. Disculpen por la demora y por algún error de ortografía o de narración pero esta es mi primera historia, voy a ir mejorando! Gracias por leer-

Capitulo 7

Callie salió casi corriendo del departamento de la rubia y se dirigió al único lugar que le podía dar consuelo, fue a la habitación de jhon. Ese niño era todo lo que necesitaba para no ir a su departamento a ahogar las penas en alcohol- si Arizona no quería tener la historia completa ya no era un problema de Caliie, ella trato de explicar pero la rubia no escucho.

-hey Cal que haces acá?

-mmm Erica, yo quería ver como estaba Jhon-se acomodo en su silla

-que tienes Cal? Mira tu cara, será mejor que jhon no te vea así o se va a preocupar. Dormiste aquí?

-si, no quería ir a la casa

-ok vamos a tomar un café y charlamos un rato antes de que este demonio se despierte –se sentía tan natural hablar entre ellas

Llegaron a la cafetería y Erica se sentó frente a Callie.

-ya estamos aquí, ahora dime qué te pasa hermosa?-

-no me digas hermosa, y estoy bien, no tengo nada que contar…

-Callie te conozco demasiado, dime lo que te pasa, o vas a hacer que te saque las palabras a tirones? –y levanto una ceja en señal de advertencia

-me enamore Erica, y la cague, porque yo no le hable de ti o jhon a mi novia, exnovia ahora –soltó un suspiro adolorido.

-oh! Eso es… no se qué decir… creo que me duele un poco, no sé si debemos hablar de esto-

-es verdad, lo siento- Callie se disculpo

-yo insiste no? – luego de unos minutos de ver a la morena pregunto- puedo darte un abrazo? Creo que lo necesitas y … yo también… para cerrar esto-dijo señalando el espacio entre ellos

Callie le dio una sonrisa y Érica se paso a la silla que estaba a su lado y la abrazo, poniendo un beso en cada una de las mejillas de la morena como había hecho tantas veces. Cuando se separaron ambas mujeres se sintieron aliviadas, por fin podían decir adiós correctamente.

-lo siento Callie, lo que te hice, por todo, de verdad lo siento mucho.

-supongo que yo tuve una parte, ya esta, hoy somos otras personas. Solo firma el divorcio y todo estará arreglado, sin rencores.

-lo voy a hacer. Erica se paro y dedico una leve sonrisa a la morena-siempre tendremos a jhon

La emoción invadió a Callie, era la primera vez que Érica decía que jhon era de las dos.

-vamos a ver a ese pequeñin-

Arizona entro en la habitación de jhon para darle el alta y decirle que ya podía irse. Había estado dos semanas en el hospital, era mucho tiempo para un niño. Cuando estaba contándole la noticia entro Callie con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-me dijeron que puedes irte a casa- exclamo al entrar y en cuanto vio a la rubia su mirada cayo-lo siento

-no hay porque Doctora Torres, yo les estaba informando eso- hacia más de una semana que no había hablado para nada con la morena.

-Oh, ok. Voy a hacer mis rondas… mm nos vemos luego nenegrande- y salió regalándole una sonrisa a jhon.

-bueno ahora solo necesitan firmar unos papeles y ya pueden irse a casa- Arizona le regalo una sonrisa a los dos – acompáñeme y se los entrego le dijo a Érica y ambas salieron rumbo al mostrador de enfermeras-

Érica había mirado y prestado atención durante varios días a la forma en que Callie y la doctora de su hijo se miraban y se comportaban entre ellas, eran distantes pero a su vez parecían muy cercanas, ambos tenían dolor en su mirada. Ella no había hablado con su esposa sobre eso, en realidad no habían hablado sobre nada, solo se dedicaron a hablar y cuidar a jhon, pero acá mirando a la rubia no pudo contenerse y hablo casi como con miedo de saber, no podía negar, ella seguía queriendo a Calliope.

-tienes algo con Calliope?

La rubia se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta –perdón?

-eh visto como actúan cuando están juntas, y creo que hay algo, conociendo a Callie estoy segura que hay algo-

-no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada- Arizona quería que esta conversación terminara pronto, no se sentía nada cómoda, que debía decirle, oh si estuve de novia con su esposa, y la amo a pesar de que solo fui su amante-definitivamente no podía hablar de esto con Érica.

-ella no puede esconder lo que le pasa, siempre fue así. Es tan transparente. –Observo la cara de Arizona, sus movimientos y agrego-por lo visto tampoco se te da bien lo de ocultar los sentimientos- y emitió una sonrisa

Arizona no sabía que hacer, era evidente que a otra mujer se daba cuenta, el amor que sentía por Callie se le salía por los ojos.

-Érica no… no creo que debamos hablar de Callio… de la Doctora Torres.

-porque soy su esposa y tú la mujer con la que se estuvo acostando últimamente? Jaja- dijo en tono sarcástico

La rubia trago el nudo de la garganta y respondió un tanto ofendida, pero en realidad la otra mujer tenía razón, ella era la amante de Callie. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas pero trato de aguantar, no iba a llorar por Callie, no en el hospital y no delante de Erica. No sabia que decir.

-lo siento, no quise ofenderte, era con humor, aunque es algo que no se me da bien, siempre Calliope me dijo que no era nada humorista jaja, oh! -Dijo mirando a la rubia sorprendida todavía por lo que le había dicho-lo siento!

-esta bien, dijo secamente- tengo que seguir con mis rondas y se apresuro a alejarse.

-Arizona-levanto la voz Érica buscando estar de frente con Robinns- por Callie vale la pena luchar – luego de eso se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de jhon dejando a la doctora confundida en el pasillo.

Callie de ambulaba por los pasillos del hospital, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, porque no hablo antes con Arizona, por que el destino había puesto a Érica justo ahora en su camino, podría Arizona perdonarla, mil preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, definitivamente necesitaba una copa y dormir, tenía que relajarse. Y sin darse cuenta se tropezó con Mark, justo lo que necesitaba pensó.

-Ey Cal, estas bien? –le pregunto

-no, a las 8 en joe! Necesito alcohol-y sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo se dirigió a su casa a darse un baño, lo necesitaba.

-oh, gracias a dios que viniste!-dijo Callie dándole un abrazo a Mark mientras lo sentaba a su lado- ya te saque unas copas de ventaja- y le regalo una media sonrisa

-está bien Torres, las necesitabas creo, ahora dime… por que estamos aquí?

-mi vida es un desastre-dijo pasando sus manos por su cabeza tirando su pelo hacia atrás- nunca pensé que se encontrarían

-no se puede ocultar una esposa y un hijo Callie.

-no es mi esposa, y jhon, lo amo pero no es mi hijo-iba a decírselo pero entre lo rápido que paso todo y mi divorcio esta pronto a salir, quería esperar a que salga para contarle todo- Mark miro como su amiga tomo otro tequila y espero en silencio, sabía que ella tenía que desahogarse- No sé qué hacer Mark, amo a Arizona, de verdad, pero no creo que me perdone, ni me dejo explicarle lo que paso con Erica… y Erica… con ella ni siquiera eh podido hablar, no sé lo que quiere de mi tampoco… estoy perdida-se desplomo sobre la barra y le pidió otro tequila a Joe.

-estas jodida Cal, pero Arizona te ama, si quieres , creo que podría perdonarte… con el tiempo ya sabes –le dio una sonrisa alentadora a su amiga- y con Érica creo que ahora que el niño está fuera de peligro y se puede ir a su casa, creo que deberías sentarla y hablar con ella sinceramente, sabe ella de blondi?

-nooo, yo no le dije nada aun-

-creo que deberías hablar con ella rápido, quizás ella tiene esperanzas con usted Callie y es mejor cerrar la puerta si no va a pasar… entiendes lo que digo?

Callie se perdió mirando a Mark, en qué momento el mujeriego Mark Sloan se había convertido en este hombre. Ella sabia que el tenia razón, cuanto más rápido hablara con Érica mejor, y más rápido podría tratar de arreglar las cosas con Arizona-

-tienes razón, mañana voy a hablar con Érica, pero ahora quiero emborracharme-

-otra copa Joe- grito Mark- para que olvides el caramelito de miel Cal- jaja

Los amigos tomaron, se olvidaron de sus problemas y se rieron como si no hubiera mañana, en algún momento se habían convertidos en muy buenos amigos, disfrutaban el contarse sus cosas y apoyarse cuando lo necesitaban. Después de unas horas salieron de joe y fueron a la casa de Callie, ambos estaban demasiado borrachos, por lo cual salieron riendo a carcajadas. Entre el alcohol y la oscuridad ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba mirando.

Ella estaba ahogándose en el dolor, con el corazón herido y ahí estaba Callie, abrazada y riendo con Mark Sloan. Iban los dos riendo, como si nada importara, y su mente empezó a dejarse llevar imaginando lo que harían después, llegarían al departamento de Callie, se besarían y terminarían en su cama haciendo el amor una y otra vez, tocaría a su novia. Las lágrimas brotaron otra vez en sus ojos. No podía seguir con esto, iba a emborracharse y olvidar a Calliope Torres, a la hermosa y sexi Calliope Torres. Lo iba a tener difícil pero lo iba a hacer, mañana seria otro día, sin Callie.


	8. Chapter 8

Había pasado una semana desde que John dejo el hospital, él y su madre habían alquilado un departamento en Seattle ,ya que debían quedarse por lo menos dos meses hasta que el este fuera de peligro definitivamente. Callie había tratado de hablar con Érica pero no habían podido debido sus horas en el hospital y el movimiento del alquiler, pero ahora acá estaban, las dos sentadas en un sofá, Callie había cenado con ellos por la insistencia de John. El niño ya estaba dormido, era momento de que hablara con su ex. Callie fue la primera en romper el silencio de la habitación.

-Érica creo que ya es hora de que hablemos, de verdad-hizo hincapié en la última palabra para que la otra mujer entendiera de lo que estaba hablando, o de lo que quería hablar.

-creo que si-dijo la otra mujer hundiéndose más en el sillón y finalmente exclamo-te extrañábamos… mucho… yo te extrañe. Hablaba con pesar.

-yo también los extrañe Érica, pero tú sabes que …

-lo sé Cal, no es necesario que lo digas… me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que eras para mi, no supe aprovechar la familia que teníamos… pero ahora lo hago… y acá estoy… dijo y miro a los ojos de la morena, quería que entendiera y sintiera que ella la quería de vuelta

-siempre serán mi familia, amo a John. Dijo Callie

-pero no a mi? No es cierto? Estas con Arizona? Pregunto con pesar, no estaba segura de si quería escuchar la respuesta pero estaba segura de que lo necesitaba para seguir adelante. La morena seguía en silencio- Sabes voy a abrir otro vino –se levanto y trajo otras copas de vino y se volvió a sentar –

-por que lo hiciste? Digo… que te faltaba en casa ¿ qué fue lo que no te di yo y que las otras mujeres si? – a pesar de todo, esto le seguía doliendo a Callie- al ver que la otra mujer no contestaba volvió a pedir y casi como una súplica agrego-dimee

-eras perfecta Cal, nuestra familia era perfecta.

-y entonces porque arruinarlo todo? No lo entiendo.

-siempre creí que no te merecía, que te darías cuenta de eso y te irías. Contigo siempre todo estaba bien Cal, eras tan dulce conmigo, con John, dios me aceptaste con un hijo, eras su madre también y yo, yo sentía que no era lo que te merecías, la primera vez fue por impulso, ni yo sé, habíamos discutido por algo de John, esta mujer apareció y cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado, ni sé cómo.

Los ojos de las mujeres estaban llenos de lágrimas, después de tanto tiempo sus heridas seguían doliendo.

-y me sentí sucia, y te lo conté, y me perdonaste Cal.

-porque te amaba Érica, eran mi vida.

-lo sé, pero yo no podía con la vida que teníamos, me sentí ahogada por tener un hijo, una mujer y yo no sé Cal, después de lo que nos paso yo no pude recuperarme, yo sentía que te había fallado de todas las formas posibles, y me dolía tanto que busque a otras mujeres para que me hicieran olvidar, aunque sea por un rato lo que habíamos pasado.-el llanto se hizo más fuerte, por fin todo estaba saliendo afuera.

-Érica nunca te culpe por lo que paso, a mí también me dolió, me duele todavía, pero yo no engañe. La morena hablaba entrecortadamente debido a su llanto.

-pero si merecía que me culpes, yo manejaba, yo mate a nuestro bebe, yo te quite…

-basta Érica, fue un accidente, me costó pero seguí adelante.

-no lo hiciste, ninguna de las dos lo hizo.

Ahogando su llanto Callie volvió a hablar- siempre creí que el matrimonio se termino porque yo no iba a poder… darte hijos…esas palabras salieron casi en un susurro, hablar de eso le desgarraba el alma, siempre lo haría.

-nooo, nunca pensé ni por un segundo eso, yo me culpaba! Yo arruine todo, yo creía que me odiabas. Y por eso teníamos q divorciarnos. No era bueno para ti, pero no lo veías porque… eras… lo siento mucho Cal, de verdad lo siento.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron y lloraron por todo, su matrimonio, su familia, y su hijo, sobre todo su hijo. Más de media hora había pasado cuando Érica volvió a hablar.

-siempre tuve la esperanza de que… volverías a Miami, y volveríamos a ser una familia, pero el tiempo paso y te extrañaba tanto, pero no solo como mi pareja eras mi amiga, mi familia, después de que te fuiste me di cuenta que eras mi todo, y te busque pero, nunca te encontré, nunca volviste, yo sabía que te debía una disculpa y un par de respuestas.

-no podía volver, te amaba y los engaños, mas lo del bebe todo me dolía tanto, y llegue acá y todo era nuevo, nadie sabía nada de mí, yo era otra persona, -soltó una sonrisa triste- era tan diferente a la que había sido… hasta que…-su mente pensó en la doctora peds rubia que había robado su corazón

-hasta que Arizona apareció en tu vida. -Érica exclamo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Callie

-si- contesto y suspiro- y… no te odiaba Eri, me dolió pero no te odie-

Érica contemplo a su ex mujer, seguía siendo perfecta-

-por que no le hablaste de nosotros?

-lo iba a hacer, pero quería que este el divorcio listo. Todo era muy nuevo para tirarle tanto de mi dolor en sus hombros-

-te ama Cal, no hubiese sido mucho.

-y ahora? Qué crees ahora?

En algún momento entre el abrazo y este momento habían dejado de lado su dolor, su relación y hablaban como las amigas que siempre habían sido.

-le sigue doliendo Callie, porque te sigue amando.

El silencio y la quietud volvió a invadirlas. Después de unos minutos Érica miro hacia Callie y vio que se había dormido, la acomodo bien en el sofá y se dirigió a su habitación. Hoy iba a dormir tranquila, por fin había hablado con Callie. El dolor las iba a acompañar siempre pero por lo menos ahora se sentía distinto, sabía que Callie no la odiaba.

A la mañana siguiente…

Calle se despertó con el olor a café, miro su reloj y eran las 8 am, debía estar en el hospital en una hora, su mente estaba tratando de ubicarse en donde estaba, en lo que había pasado. En eso John apareció y la abrazo fuerte. Era una muy buena manera de despertar pensó Callie. Después de desayunar los tres se dirigieron al hospital, John tenía que hacerse unos estudios para comprobar que todo seguía bien y Callie debía trabajar. Al llegar a la puerta se dieron un abrazo y se separaron.

Arizona contemplo toda la escena, otra vez ella estaba en el papel de la que observa desde lejos, ella veía ante sus ojos la mujer que había perdido, la familia que le hubiese gustado tener y se preguntaba por qué el destino jugaba así con ella? Le había permitido conocer a una mujer hermosa y luego le trae a su familia feliz en sus narices. Por que? se pregunto una y mil veces-

-Doctor Robbins-una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, era John y traía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-John, listo para los estudios?- pregunto ella dándole una sonrisa igual de grande al niño, al fin y al cabo el no era responsable de lo que estaba pasando-pareces muy contento hoy! le dijo mientras lo dirigía a la sala de examen.

-lo estoy, Cal se quedo a dormir en casa y me hizo la tortita de desayuno , tu eres su amiga?

-la conozco

-Te hizo tortitas?- El niño exclamo inocentemente sin ver el cambio en la cara de su doctora que, por un momento, sintió un puñal en su estomago, y un nudo se apodero de su garganta sin saber que decir, con todo su esfuerzo le regalo una media sonrisa al niño para dejarlo contento, pero esto no fue suficiente para engañar a Érica que la miraba intensamente. Érica sabia que esta mujer estaba sufriendo.

-basta de hablar John, deja que la doctora te revise. Dijo Érica

Unos minutos más tarde Arizona ordenó una serie de estudios completos de John para estar seguros de que todo iba bien, ella no quería cometer errores y menos con este niño. Ahora se encontraba a solas con Érica observando un procedimiento sobre John, se sentía incomoda, enojada, celosa de la mujer que estaba a su lado, esa era la mujer con la que Callie había imaginado una familia, y la habían logrado, esta es la mujer con la que Callie había hecho el amor tantas veces, era la mujer con la que había dormido anoche, eso la mato, le dolía mas que cualquiera de las otras suposiciones. No lo podía evitar, quería a Callie, quería ser con la que se despierte todo los días, la que la haga reír, la que compartiera sus cenas y tardes en el sillón, definitivamente se había enamorado de Callie, y la amaba, pero por lo visto para Callie no era así, seguro ella había sido una más. Desde el otro extremo de la habitación Érica observaba a la mujer, sabía que lo que había dicho John le había dolido, y aunque ella quisiera a Callie sabia que ya la había perdido porque Callie amaba a Arizona y se lo había dejado claro, no había chance para su matrimonio, ya no, asique opto por darle una mano a su ex y sacar de la miseria a la doctora Robbins.

-Callie durmió en el sofá… sola –dijo Érica mirando a Arizona por un momento y luego volvió a mirar hacia John- hubo un momento en que fuimos una familia sabes? Yo tenía a John y Callie lo amo de inmediato, se llevan tan bien, éramos perfectos hasta que lo arruine. Callie era perfecta y creo que yo la arruine, pero tu… cuando te mira veo esa mirada llena de brillo y alegría, y hace mucho que no me mira así… se quedo en silencio.

-no sé por qué me dices esto, no me importa lo que haga Callie, ya no! –Arizona trato de ocultar su interés y tenía que reconocer que cuando escuchó que Callie había dormido en el sofá y sola su corazón se calmo un poco.

-claro que te importa, y si no la dejas hablar y sigues negando lo que sientes por ella la vas a perder y como ya te lo dije una vez, por Callie vale la pena luchar, es simplemente perfecta.

-lo que siento? Que sabes lo que siento? –le molestaba lo que le decía la otra mujer.

-la quieres, tanto como ella, eso es evidente. alguien debería ser muy tonto para no notarlo. Yo no sé bien porque no te hablo de nosotros pero estoy segura de que iba a hacerlo, y seguro te lo cuenta todo si le pides… es solo que… nos cuesta hablar de eso- un nudo se apodero de la garganta de Érica al recordar el bebe que habían perdido, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no las dejo caer- solo dale una oportunidad Arizona, yo la ame pero después de todo no supe cuidarla, la amo todavía pero… lo nuestro termino hace tanto ya que…ya no hay futuro posible entre nosotras – Con eso salió de la habitación para poder llorar su pena en soledad, dejando a una Arizona sorprendida. Arizona estaba tratando de entender lo que había pasado, prácticamente Érica tiro a Callie en sus brazos, le entrego a su mujer. Quizás tenía que escuchar a Callie, quizás debía darle una oportunidad.


End file.
